


Be With Me

by MzMaganda



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Post TROS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzMaganda/pseuds/MzMaganda
Summary: Her world was spinning; wildly out of control, completely teetering off axis. She wanted to bury the past, pay respects for her Masters, the Jedi who lived through her now, but she didn’t expect to be haunted. Not like this…
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Be With Me

_**Be With Me.** _

_**______________________________** _

_Written by MzMaganda_

  
  


_Her world was spinning; wildly out of control, completely teetering off axis. She wanted to bury the past, pay respects for her Masters, the Jedi who lived through her now, but she didn’t expect to be haunted. Not like this…_

Rey kept the sweater, mended the hole that was singed on the abdomen and the hole on right shoulder. That was all that she could honestly manage to do at this point--mend. She tried. Everyone knew how she tried, and tried but it was to no avail. There were promises made that she would consistently let her friends know how she was doing; that she was alive. Those of course weren’t the only promises that she made, she made them to her Jedi mentors that lived on through The Force. Promised them that she would venture into the Galaxy and continue where Master Luke had left off--this hadn’t happened. For two whole months she had found herself in the solitude of Naboo, the only place where not everyone knew her name, knew she was the Last Jedi. The world was beautiful, green, soft. It was something more than the Solitude on Tatooine, Jakku, or even Ahch-To--it was almost heavenly. Soft waves of the lake had brushed against the pebbled shore-line as her legs had been crossed beneath her, hazel optics staring out at the water as it gingerly reflected Naboo’s setting sun. 

_“I offered you my hand once. You wanted to take it. Why didn’t you?”_

_“I did want to take your hand. Ben’s hand.”_

A staggered breath had been taken in as she closed her eyes and pressed her palms firmly into the sides of her knees as she felt a sob edging its’ way to rake up her body; but she refused. Rey now had her fingers digging into the fabric of her trousers as she struggled to control her emotions. _If only I had gotten through to him sooner._ It was futile to be pondering such a thing. Han was gone, Luke was gone, Leia was gone, _Ben_ was gone. He was the only one aside from the father-like figure and her Master’s that haven’t come to her, so she naively kept hope that somehow, somewhere--he was out there, waiting for her. “So...stupid.” She chastised herself as she exhaled roughly, pushing herself up to her feet and to an erect positioning she felt as if she had been caught in a twister as her balance had been immediately staggered. “What..” Rey nearly didn’t catch herself in time as she felt the air rush completely out of her lungs. Such a feeling...she never felt such a feeling. Groaning out, Rey pushed the sensation to the side and retreated into the home that Ben’s Grandmother had stayed with his Grandfather all those years ago, the flowers effortlessly blooming along the architecture. 

The next morning had been silent with the exception of the native birds chirping along with the crashing waves of the lake and the harmonious rays of the sun. Groaning out in protest, Rey who had been curled up next to the sweater of Ben Solo, pulled her face away from the dark fabric and blinked a few times to try and moisten her eyes and ready them for the dim rays that would no doubt illuminate the bedroom to which she had been residing. It had been the 63rd time that she dreamt of Ben, but last night had been a good night with good dreams. They were the only way she could have anything more with Ben, that time stolen from them, Ben stolen from her. Pondering on her dream for a few moments, Rey had pushed herself to a seated positioning on the edge of the bed and allowed her feet to touch down on the cold flooring. Breathing in deeply, Rey put her palms on either side of her and pushed herself to a stand and again that same feeling had emerged; dizziness, unable to catch her bearings. “What in the world…” That was it, Rey was frustrated now. 

Within minutes, Rey had went to the communicator that Poe had given her in order to keep in contact with the Rebellion which had now become the legitimate New Republic. “Maz.” Rey had spoken into the communicator as she took the sight of the Late Naboo Queen Amidala’s painting. Sighing softly as Maz had connected the communication, she looked at the woman and tilted her head slightly. “Child what’s the matter.” Rey had been silent for a moment, a moment in time that Maz gave her that allotted time to collect her thoughts. “I think something is the matter with me and I need someone that is physically here, no offense but, not in ethereal form.” Rey stated as her fingertips brushed against her temples as she spoke. “I think I’m losing my mind, Maz could you come here _please_?” Maz had studied the facial expression of the female before giving her a nod. “Of course child, of course. I’m assuming that you just want me knowing about this, hmm?” Rey nodded her head briefly. Finn, Poe and Rose were rebuilding the Republic with Lando and there was no need to worry them with what probably was just a common illness. 

_Common Illness._

If only…

“Child...this...I have only seen something like this happening once and it was not so long ago.” Maz had spoken as the sunset beamed through the lake house. “What do you mean? What are you talking about.” Rey was completely and utterly confused, the majority of the day consisted in her laying in bed and trying to rest, her body exhausted, and her mind needed sleep. “I don’t mean to be forward, but did you and Young Solo...have a personal moment?” Maz questioned as she hovered her hands over Rey’s body as she sat outside of the lake house, Maz believing she needed a fresh breath of air. “We...uh...well we...kissed?” Maz chuckled at the response. “Just as I thought. Let me guess, after Young Solo saved you he disappeared and left only his shirt did he not?” A head nod was the answer to Maz’s question. “Leia...Leia had given her life force to save her son, and he gave his life force to save you. That abundance of raw force, with you combined exponential powers being what you said ‘dyad’s of The Force.’ I believe that your powers were enough to create life itself. Quite literally in fact.” Maz’s gentle hues had taken in the sight of Rey’s bewildered expression. “Wh..what do you mean? Life itself?” Rey sputtered out, her hazel hues wild with confusion. “The same raw energy that most likely birthed Young Solo’s Grandfather, is the same that has given you Young Solo’s name-sake.” The Pirate Queen spoke as she came to a stand watching as Rey stared blankly on the floor. “There is no doubt about it Young Jedi, you are pregnant with Ben Solo’s child, a power you share enough to create life itself. So unless you both have a different understanding of kissing than I do, that is Skywalker and Solo blood that runs _inside.”_

The realization flourished over her expression as she brought her hands to her abdomen. “Anakin Skywalker was born from The Force, as will your child, but yours, will be fathered from your counterpart. The belonging you seek is not behind you...it is ahead. The Skywalker legacy, lives in you.” 

  
  


At the moment as Rey held her abdomen, she knew this to be true. Looking back towards Ben’s sweater she remembered her Master’s words. “No one is ever really gone.” Then she knew, despite the pain, fear, the loss...she wasn’t haunted, she was blessed--she had his sweater, and his baby. 

\--   
  


  
_I'll come back for you sweetheart, I promise._   
  


**Author's Note:**

> I am a tumblr roleplayer, and I have fallen into this pit where I have the need to accentuate the storyline of SW to either fix it or make it a little bit better, if only by my own standard. Hopefully you enjoyed this little one-shot that I have made. Personally, I would have wanted Ben to live--I have theories, but that's for another piece. Thank you all!


End file.
